


Early Grey Evening [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Bad Puns, Fluff, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Sasha just wanted a nice and quiet evening and Wilde gets himself in trouble. And then doesn't have the decency to be in real trouble. At least Sasha might finally get some tea out of it... and several bad puns.[A recording of a fic by Flammenkobold]
Relationships: Sasha Racket & Oscar Wilde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Early Grey Evening [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Early Grey Evening](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438354) by [Flammenkobold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold). 



> I can't say this is my favorite relationship among the RQG characters (bc i can't pick just one! i love them all!!!!), but Sasha and Wilde do have a very special place in my heart <3

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/early%20gray%20evening.mp3) | **Size:** 2.86MB | **Duration:** 3:57min

  
---|---


End file.
